


林深见鹿

by Onangellll



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onangellll/pseuds/Onangellll
Kudos: 8





	林深见鹿

林深揉了揉自己一个姿势坐的太久导致发麻的腿，掀着眼皮瞟了一眼挂在一边墙上的挂钟，已经是凌晨一点多了。

如果不是自己养的那个不安分的小孩儿，他根本用不着凌晨穿着睡衣坐客厅的沙发上，想来被窝里的温度还没有散干净。

刚刚起床的时候写了把脸，又点了根烟，如今是一点睡意也没有了。

……

林深家的坏小孩儿叫做林小鹿，据小孩儿所说，前些日子刚满十八周岁。

人说三十而立，林深是一名已经三十一岁的律师，家里不知道给安排了多少相亲对象，林深一个一个地应付了过去，至今单身。

林小鹿其实不叫林小鹿，林深几个月前见到他的时候，他偷偷拿走了林深的手提包。

当时林深刚从外地出差回来，包里还装着一些重要的文件，就趁他买杯咖啡付账的功夫，这小孩儿就把他的包顺走了。

并没有想象中的“追逐战”，小孩儿抱着手提包没跑两步就倒在了商场的地面上。林深抬起手“站住别跑”这四个字还没说出口。

周围的人突然见一个孩子倒在地上下意识地躲开，林深倒是没犹豫多久快步走过去检查了一下这小孩儿的状态，之后又在万般无奈下叫了120。

本想把这孩子送到医院安顿好就走，却不想被医生拉着不容辩驳地教训了好一会儿，林深掐着医生换气的功夫插进话，这才解释清楚他和这小孩儿非亲非故。

好不容易送走了医生，林深整了整自己忙乱的西装刚想转身离开就突然想起在急救车上小孩儿无意识拉着他的手的样子。

这坏小孩一定是上辈子积德行善才碰着他这么个大好人。林深在心里默默地夸赞了自己几句之后，决定再去病房看看那小孩。

林深本想看他一眼就走，却不想一拉开病房的门，就看见小孩儿躺在床上睁着一双大大的眼睛盯着自己。

林深走过去有些不自在地寻了巴椅子坐下，不知道该怎么好，他太不会哄孩子了，僵持了一会儿，他叹了口气问道，“你父母怎么联系？”

小孩儿的声音有些沙哑，他扯着自己干裂的嘴唇，看着远处的男人，提了一口气颤着声地说了一句“我没有父母了，对不起叔叔”。

小孩儿软软的“叔叔”叫出来，林深差点当着全病房人的面红了脖子。他喜欢男人，林深之前还不确定，那时他却十分肯定了。

很久没有人对他好了，小孩儿咬着嘴唇有些鼻酸，他缓了好一会儿才又带着浓重的鼻音看着林深说，“我叫陆子。”

林深从自己老男人的心思中抽出来，看着病床上的小孩儿轻轻皱了皱眉，却又很快舒展开，他微笑了一下，“我叫林深。”

陆子抿着嘴唇看着床边的男人，反复在心里念了许多遍这个名字。

傍晚的阳光从病房的窗子打进来直接照在林深的脸上，他被光晃得眯了眯眼，看向正好在阴影里的陆子，“你乖乖养病，之后我帮帮你。”

林深看到小孩儿笑了，他差点忘记这孩子是个小偷。

小孩儿是营养不良导致的低血糖，在医院吊了几天水就可以出院了，林深这些天也不知道是出于什么心理，每天下班都会去陪小孩儿吃饭。

小孩儿小口地把汤抿进嘴去，时不时偷偷地看向床边和人在微信上聊天的男人。

林深实在忍不住这般灼热的目光，他和同事结束了对话抬头望过去就看见小孩儿仓促躲藏的眼睛，这般样子实在是惹笑了他。

“小孩儿，你看我干什么？”

这家店的骨汤十分浓香，小孩儿意犹未尽地咽下最后一口，没忍住地打了个嗝儿。见床边的男人笑意更盛了，小孩儿手心攥着纯白色的床单，小脸却红扑扑的。

林深盯着小孩儿的脸，心加速地跳了几下，像是不安分的小鹿乱撞。

他听见小孩儿说，“叔叔，你喜欢男孩儿吗？”

……

小孩儿出了院就被林深领回了家，用行动回答了他的问题。

林深带陆子回家那天，到家的时候太阳都快落了，他斜着身子坐在沙发上看着小孩儿走来走去的快把家里看个遍。

“陆子，别看了，过来。”林深拍了拍自己身侧的沙发，然后冲小孩儿招了招手，笑眯眯地望着他。

小孩儿放下手中的放在电视柜上的小摆件，快走了两步整个身子都压在林深身上，“你别叫我陆子，我决定了！我从今天开始就叫林小鹿！”

林深被他压得喘不过气，他伸着胳膊搂住小孩儿的腰，看着人还有几分稚气的脸，在心里默念了许多遍“他成年了”。

手指尖轻轻磨过小孩儿抻着身子裸露出来的腰身，林深笑了笑，眼里都是宠溺，“行，林小鹿。”

不知道这算不算荒唐事，林深将林小鹿领回家这些天认真地思考过自己这到底是不是人到中年寂寞太久，碰着个小孩儿就心动了。

直到俩人滚上了床单，林深喘着粗气，看着小孩咬着嘴唇两眼发红才知道或许不是一时冲动。

…

“听着，在家里，要听话，不许再偷东西了，否则我饶不了你。”林深在领小孩回家的那天晚上让人站在自己的两腿之间，捏着他的脸一本正经地告诉他家里的规矩。

彼时林小鹿刚走进家门，那股子兴奋劲儿还没过，小脸红扑扑的，眼睛也亮晶晶的，他看着叔叔的脸和翘起的嘴角，是真的下定决心再也不做坏事了。

他以后好好爱着叔叔就好了。

林深也想着，好好养着家里的小鹿，等他长大就带他回家。

相安无事两个月过去，从秋天也变成了冬天。

最近，林深却发现了林小鹿的不对劲。

吃饭会开始发呆，半夜也会惊醒。他将凌晨三点惊醒的小孩儿搂在怀里轻轻拍着他的后背，要好一会儿林小鹿才能睡着。

想着找时间和人谈谈，林小鹿却只是随便说点什么搪塞过去 。

林深便也没再逼问。

直到三天前，家里开始丢东西。

其实不是什么大物件，就今天丢了两瓶碘伏，明天丢了一条围巾…

林深将家里的东西整理的十分整洁，即使丢的这些东西都许久没有用过了，但他还是随便看一眼就能发现。

这天晚上，林深简单地炒了一盘西红柿炒蛋，配着米饭，西红柿的汤汁混着鸡蛋和米饭刺激着林小鹿的味蕾，他吃得格外的香，却在放下筷子一抬头的时候看到了林深盯着他看的眼神。

林小鹿觉得有几分冷漠，他吓得一激灵，突然觉得吃下去的饭也不香了，手指不由自主地抠上自己坐着的椅子边，“叔叔…”

小孩儿软软地叫了他一声。

林深也放下筷子，他看着面前有些紧张的小孩儿叹了口气，“小鹿，你最近在家都干什么？”

林小鹿更加紧张起来，错开林深的目光，然后低下了头，“吃饭睡觉，打游戏……”小孩儿猛地抬起头，眼圈又开始发红，“我，我不打游戏了叔叔。”

“你别骂我…”

小孩儿软软的声音像是小猫似的抓在他心上，林深沉默了一会儿，还是放弃了，他觉得林小鹿不会骗他。

但是凌晨一点钟，林小鹿起身在他卧室里翻翻找找，林深眯着眼睛装睡，见那孩子拿着自己的铅笔小心翼翼地溜了出去。

林深这才觉得，自己还是养了个小偷在家，实在是本性不改，他如今坐在沙发上抽着烟，心里是尼古丁都安抚不了的怒意。

门外传来响动，林深眼睛抬起来看向门口，直到小孩儿进了门，他深深地吸了一口烟然后将还没燃尽的烟头摁灭在茶几上的烟灰缸里。

林小鹿怎么也没想到他推门进来会看到林深坐在沙发上看着他。

全完了。

这短短两个月的温暖即将化为泡影，林小鹿早该知道的，他这种坏孩子根本不配得到爱。

他的手还握在门把手上，浑身僵着站在门口不敢动，林小鹿脸色苍白着，他看着林深冷着的脸，害怕得站不住身子，全靠半侧身体倚着门框。

林深已经很久没有冷着脸了，他看着瑟缩在门口的小孩儿，冷笑了一声，伸出手冲着林小鹿弯了弯手指，“过来。”

林小鹿像是惊弓之鸟，突然听见林深说话好似都一巴掌打在了他身上，吓得他一抖。

他不想失去林深，不想失去这个温暖的家，所以他半分也不敢违抗林深，除了他这几日做的傻事。

本想明天一早他就和林深坦白，却还是没有等到。

不敢让林深等太久，林小鹿显得十分不舍地离开身后的房门，软着脚蹭到林深旁边，膝盖一弯，竟是跪了下去。

林小鹿的举动让林深一惊，却还是稳住情绪没在面上显露出来，他眯着眼打量了许久面前一个劲发抖跪着的小孩儿，直到看着那小脸上开始掉泪珠子，林深才开口。

“别哭。”林深皱着眉，十分不耐烦。

突然发出一声很大的呜咽，林小鹿废了好大的劲儿才把自己的哭声藏回去，也不停的眨眼睛想把眼泪憋回去，可是他实在忍不住。

他团着膝盖大着胆子往林深腿边蹭了两步，然后伸出胳膊抱住林深还穿着睡裤的腿。

林深开始听小朋友吭哧瘪肚的认错。

“叔叔我错了…我再不敢了…”林小鹿的声音带着哭腔，还得时不时吸吸鼻子。

没有给林小鹿太多认错的机会，林深直起身子，也没管被抱住的腿，直接伸出手扯着小孩儿的衣领将脸凑到他跟前儿，空着的那只手拍了拍林小鹿满是泪痕的小脸，“说说，你答应过我什么。”

感受到脸上的触感，林小鹿似是梦回在父亲在世时饱受殴打和屈辱的日子，他苍白着脸，手脚发凉，一时间连哭都忘了。

等了半天没等到小孩儿的反应，林深才觉出人的不对劲，他下意识地皱着眉，晃了晃林小鹿的身子，“林小鹿，说话。”

父亲的殴打，母亲的辱骂，终于在一场车祸中灰飞烟灭，可这场车祸带走的不仅仅是毒打他的父母，还有他的家。

父亲生前赌博欠的债，全用房车抵了，能用的东西都搬走了，林小鹿一夜之间就变成了流浪儿童。

饿了几天之后，他开始偷、抢。用尽一切办法想让自己活下来。

后来几年过去，结实了一群狐朋狗友，也渐渐混出点儿人样儿，但用的也不是什么好手段。

再后来，他就遇到了林深，被叔叔带回了家。

是他人生中，第一次感受到温暖的地方。

家。

林小鹿猛然清醒过来，他看着面前皱着眉的林深，才觉着自己满头大汗，胸口也剧烈起伏着像是经历了一场很可怕的梦魇。

他不能离开这个家，无论做什么。

林深见人回过神，才安下心来，这么一折腾，他这怒意也消下几分。

松开小孩儿的衣领，林深将目光甩到别出去，整个人又靠在沙发上，等着小孩儿开口。

林小鹿平复了半天的情绪，他再次抬起头的时候，眼圈泛着红，眼珠子被泪水冲刷得亮晶晶的，他伸出手试探地扯着林深的裤脚，“叔叔，我偷东西了…”

再次将这件事摆在林深面前，他又提起刚刚到怒气，这无一不在证明他这一颗真心都喂了个没良心的小狗。

深呼吸了几次，林深才勉强克制住自己不对林小鹿施暴，他凌厉的目光瞟到面前的小孩儿身上，语气里都含着怒气，“做什么了？”

林小鹿看着林深的眼睛，欲言又止，沉默了好一会儿，他还是放开了林深的裤腿，整个人缩在一起低着头不看面前的人，“叔叔，你打我吧……”

这一句话像是点燃了林深的导火线，他一下子站起身子扯着小孩儿的衣领将他拎起来，伸出手不轻不重地拍了拍林小鹿的脸颊，“是不是以为我真不敢打你？”

林小鹿比林深矮了好大一块儿，这会儿被扯着衣领拎起来难免有些呼吸不畅，他不由自主地握上揪着自己衣领的手，艰难地摇了摇头。

他还没来得及说话，就觉得身子猛地一转就被人扯着衣领拖着回了卧室。

是拖。

林小鹿一路上只能扑腾着腿也找不到着力点，直到被扔在了床上，他才趴在床上猛烈地咳嗽起来。

咳嗽刚刚平复，便觉得身后突然炸开疼痛，林小鹿身子疼得一挺惨叫出声，他回头望去就见林深逆着房间内的灯光站在床边，手里拎着的正是林深上好的皮带。

林深这会儿也没有心思去心疼，他不耐烦地将皮带在空中甩了一下，看着小孩儿哆嗦了一下才开口，“衣服，脱了。”

这会儿林深满腔的火气无处发泄，根本没有注意到林小鹿脱衣裳时候裤子兜里鼓鼓囊囊的东西。

林小鹿手忙脚乱地将自己身上的衣服扒了个干净，然后十分自觉地翻过身子趴在床上，将自己已经横着一道红印子的屁股送到林深的皮带下。

皮带毫无章法破着风声摔在林小鹿白嫩的软肉上，一下下重击带起一层层滚热的肉浪。林小鹿将脸埋在被子里，嘴里撕咬着一角被单，疼得浑身发抖，他呜呜咽咽地哭出声音却也不敢躲开林深的皮带。

“嗖——”

也不知道多少下，林小鹿只有一听见风声就绷紧了身子，他疼得头脑发昏，已经分不清黑夜白天。

“啊！…呜呜呜…叔叔…”

惨叫声混着哭声，还是不是穿插着几声叔叔。

皮带停了下来，林小鹿趁着功夫喘着粗气，一个劲儿地打着哭嗝，身子也停不下的发抖，可他还是不求饶。

身后的臀肉早已高中起来，严重的臀峰还泛着青紫，这块肉也在颤抖着。

林深缓了一会儿，听着林小鹿的哭声也平息了，却还是没等到这小孩儿的解释，他皱着眉一狠心又是一下甩上早已不堪重负的臀肉上。

这一下打的小孩整个疼得翻了个身子，他无法控制地拼了命地往床的另一半跑，却还没到床边就被林深牢牢抓住了腕子。

然后林小鹿就觉着自己身上有一大片阴影罩了下来，是林深。

林深曲着膝盖分开两腿跪在林小鹿身侧，双手也撑在两边，将这小孩儿完全困在自己身下。

这时小孩儿才真真正正地觉着害怕，他感觉到林深俯下身子，温热的嘴唇轻轻贴了贴他的耳廓，林小鹿听到林深说，“小孩儿，你太不乖了。”

之后，林小鹿竟然听到林深开始脱裤子的声音。

他意识到了林深要做什么，脸色突然煞白，林小鹿颤抖着身子想翻过身来却被林深眼疾手快地捉着双手来拿着床边的数据线三两下就捆在了一起。

林小鹿挣了两下没挣开，他颤抖着嘴唇，流着眼泪，心理防线全部崩溃，“叔叔，叔叔！求你了！我说！我都说！别这样！”

“别！求你了！呜！”林小鹿只听见林深狠狠地说了一声“晚了”，之后便觉得自己被提着腰拉起来摆成跪趴，然后林深身下那粗长的东西就抵在了自己身后那未做任何润滑的穴口。

他吓得声音都变了，还没来得及阻止，身后便被狠狠地贯穿，林小鹿疼得惨叫出声，眼泪流了满脸，甚至臀部刚刚受的责打都暂时忽略了。

未做润滑，林深进入时十分干涩，他本身也并不觉得舒服，他皱着眉地动了两下，见小孩儿疼得竟有些失声，便觉得有几分不忍了。

林深还是将自己的巨物抽出来伸着胳膊去够床头柜里的润滑。

虽然做了简单的润滑，但林小鹿的小穴里头的甬道还是干涩的厉害，林深抽插了好半天才觉得湿润了起来。

林深看着小孩儿肿着屁股被自己压在身下操干，白皙的手腕还被捆在头上，因剧烈的挣动早已勒出了红痕。

他心软了。

听着小孩儿随着他的律动断断续续的哭声，林深深深地感受到了养孩子的无力，他掐着林小鹿的细腰将人压趴在床上，突然发力地顶弄了几下。

现下已没有刚才那般疼痛了，还生出几分快感，林小鹿咬着嘴唇将眼泪蹭在床单上，没料到林深突然发力，这几下狠狠地刮过穴内的敏感点，小孩儿刺激地蜷起脚趾绷紧了身子哭了几声，床单也被扯得乱七八糟。

这场惩罚变成了性爱，暴怒也被快感驱散，林深亲吻着小孩儿软软的耳垂，恨不得将小孩儿吞吃入腹。

性爱快到了尽头，铺天盖地的快感也让林小鹿承受不住地哭叫起来，他又是如刚刚痛极那般“叔叔”“叔叔”的叫个不停。

林深保持理智地射在了外面，他瘫在床上缓了一会儿神，才拿着纸巾擦了擦刚刚射在小孩儿后背上的白浊和泥泞不堪的穴口。

此时林小鹿还在抽泣，感受到林深给他擦着身体，林小鹿哭得更凶了。

林深刚刚缓和的脸色又有些不耐，他轻轻拍了拍小孩儿红肿的臀部，颇有些警告意味。

“说说吧。”

林小鹿又小声地哭了一会，掐着林深不耐烦的临界点，终于断断续续地讲事情说清楚。

原是林小鹿还是陆子时候的朋友生病了，就求着林小鹿从家里拿点东西出去，反正这点儿小东西对林深这种家大业大的来说无关紧要。

林小鹿经过了几天的纠结，他看着曾经的朋友哭丧着脸，甚至跪着求他，还是不忍心给偷了点有用的东西出去。

可是他的朋友竟然求着林小鹿偷些钱出来，他那朋友跪在林小鹿面前，哭得鼻涕一把泪一把地说生病的那个朋友快不行了，也没钱看病，实在没办法了。

林小鹿又心软了，冷着脸说这是最后一次。

可就在这最后一次，林小鹿发现了他那所谓生病的朋友竟是装病，他躲在一辆车后面听到了他那朋友们的嘲笑声，也就是这时他翻开林深的钱包，映入眼帘的就是他前些日子缠着林深拍的拍立得。

林小鹿一瞬间眼睛就红了，他藏着情绪出去拆穿那所谓的朋友，并且彻底断绝了关系。

那钱包也被他塞进衣兜带了回来。

事情的经过，就是这样。

林深在听完，久久未说话，直到感受到林小鹿蹭到自己身边有几分恐惧地缩在自己怀里，他才回过神将人搂在怀里，长长地叹了一口气，“是我过分了。”

林小鹿缩在林深怀里摇了摇头，他闻着林深的气味，才觉得有安全感。

“怎么刚开始不说？”林深望着扔在一边儿的皮带觉得刚才的自己非常不是人。

听见这话，林小鹿沉默了一会儿，将脑袋从林深怀里抬出来盯着叔叔。

“我看叔叔生气，憋着难受，而且也是我做错了事儿，该打。”

林小鹿眨巴着眼睛，还有些不安。

“叔叔，你不会不要我吧…我真的再也不偷了。”

林深看着仰头一脸紧张地望着自己的小孩儿，感受到老男人的心竟也快软成了一汪春水。

“傻小孩儿。”

——

完


End file.
